


His Omega

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Omega Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, french mistake like feels, this is what happens when you stay up late talking on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Everything seemed normal when you went to sleep. You were in your own, in your house, but when you wake up the next morning you find yourself somewhere you have only dreamt about seeing in person. Dean Winchester’s bed.





	1. Waking Up Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kind of came to me while @22sarah08 was asking me if I would like to go to sleep next to Dean tonight and then this popped into my head. Sooo you can thank her for this. Mentions of Alpha/Omega dynamics.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

Your eyes snap open, this wasn’t your bed, or your blankets. It didn’t smell like you at all. It smelled more like leather, whiskey and apples? Yeah, it was apples. You glance around the small room at the grey walls, weapons hanging, books sitting on the small wooden desk and you suddenly realize you know where you are. You have seen this room countless times before, you wrote about it, studied it, imagined being in this room but you had no idea how you ended here, in Dean Winchester’s room.

The silence in the room was killing you, but you were frozen. This had to be some kind of crazy, very elaborate prank by your friends. That or you were currently on a crazy acid trip that someone slipped you before you climbed into your own bed the night before.  You slowly pull the blankets back to reveal that you in one of Dean’s flannels and a pair of skimpy black sleep shorts you don’t remember purchasing.

You have no idea what is going on, but you needed to find out and there was no time like the present. Slowly you climb out of bed and grab one of the knives that were hanging on the wall behind his bed before slowly padding out of the room to find out who was behind this. You make your way through the bunker in hopes of finding someone you know or waking up from what you assume is a drug induced fantasy, but what you find when you reach the kitchen made the hair on your arms stand up.

Sam Winchester. He was sitting at the table typing away on his laptop.  _Sam. Fucking. Winchester._ He looks over his shoulder when he hears you approaching, “Hey, Y/n.” He looks back at his laptop and keeps talking, “So get this. That dead body we found a two nights ago who had his heart ripped out and that weird symbol drawn on his forehead? Well, another one showed up this morning. Dean is checking out the scene now.”

“I told him I would wait for you and then we would meet him.” He looks back over his shoulder at you, frowning when he sees the knife in your hand, “Uh, everything okay?”

You take the two steps down into the kitchen and step back from him, glancing around the room. There was no way this was real. It was just a really, really vivid dream.

Sam hops off the stool he has been parked at for the last few hours and cautiously walks over to you, “Y/n? What’s going on? Should I call Dean?” Holy shit. He was tall. You knew he was tall, but this is way more freakishly tall than you expected.

“Okay, whatever I took is seriously strong,” You slowly shake your head and slowly reach your shaking hand out touching his chest and quickly pulling your hand back.

Crap. He’s real.

“Y/n, I better call Dean. If something is going on and I don’t tell him he is going to lose it.” Sam walks back towards the table to retrieve his phone, “The last time we went on that hunt alone in Ohio and you got hurt I thought Dean was going to kill me.”

_Fuck. Don’t call Dean. I can’t handle seeing him in person, too._

Just as the words were about to slip from your lips the door of the bunker slammed and silenced you both. You were frozen as you listened to boots making their way through the bunker, getting louder and closer with each passing second and then there he was. The man you have spent hours writing about, dreaming about and watching on tv. This wasn't Jensen either. Call it a hunch but it was the real deal. Dean Winchester was real and right in front of you.

Dean steps into the kitchen doorway looking at you with those gorgeous green eyes, all dressed up in that damn suit, you assumed was for whatever interview he just came from. You scan his face for another beat and your heart stops. You know that look, that clenched jaw.

Crap. He was mad at you. Or this universe you at least. For whatever reason you wanted to rush over to him and nuzzle his neck, anything to calm him down so he wouldn’t be mad at you.  “Y/n? What the hell? I called you like ten times and you didn’t answer. You can’t do that, even if you’re here at the bunker with Sam. I need to know you’re safe.” He waves his hand in front of your face when you don’t answer, “Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!”

Dean’s gruff tone wakes you from your stupor making you gulp. You don’t know why but you felt a need to answer him right away, “I, uh. I’m not your Y/n. I don’t know how I got here.”

His eyes flick to Sam’s and then back to you, “Sweetheart, that’s impossible. I know my Omega when I see her.”

 _His_  Omega? Where the hell did you wake up?


	2. I'm Your What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed normal when you went to sleep. You were in your own, in your house, but when you wake up the next morning you find yourself somewhere you have only dreamt about seeing in person. Dean Winchester’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had lots of people asking for a second part so here it is! I am not really sure if/how far I will go with this series. We will see how well this part goes over!

“Your what? I’m, I, I am not an Omega. I’m just…me. I’m boring, average me.” You slip the knife you grabbed from Dean’s room into your back pocket and start pinching your arm, “Okay. Y/n, let’s wake up now. I would really like to wake up now.” You keep pinching your arm over and over in hopes that you would open your eyes and be home.

You opened your eyes and the boys were still standing there watching you with worry etched on their faces. You were having a full-blown panic attack at this point and the whole place was starting to reek of panicked Omega. Dean instantly picks up the scent of your panic and walks over to you slowly, like he was approaching a wild deer that could run away at any moment.

“Y/n…” His voice was calm and centered to not frighten you anymore than you already were.  He didn’t want to startle you by going full Alpha but when you didn’t answer it didn’t leave him much of a choice, “Omega!” The hard-commanding tone in his voice snapped you into focus, you quickly looked up at him.

_Oh, no. He’s disappointed._

Dean lips slightly turn up into a small smile, “I’m not upset with you, ‘Mega. I’m just worried you’re acting strange and after everything that happened…”  He takes a deep breath and steps into your space, his scent instantly calming you down. He wraps his arms around you enveloping you in leather and whiskey, “I promise I am not upset. I could smell your panic and needed you to calm down.”

You melt into his arms and nuzzle your nose against the crock of his neck, “I’m sorry, Alpha.” Your body stiffens as you realize what slipped out of your lips.

_Alpha? Where the hell did that come from._

“It’s okay. Let’s just figure out what’s going on. If I had to guess it has to do with where you have been when you were taken,” He glances at Sam who was already heading out of the kitchen with his phone pressed up to his ear. You could feel Dean’s anger starting to build as he mentioned you being gone and you instinctively run your nose along his scent gland to calm. You didn’t know where the impulse was coming from, but you couldn’t help yourself.

“I’m okay. You’re okay, Omega.” He rubs your back softly calming you down and reassuring you that he had calmed down. You could feel the fog clearing in your head and that’s when you realize you have your face pressed against Dean Winchesters neck. You are in the arms of Dean Winchesters.

_Holy shit._

You take a couple of deep breaths to try to calm yourself down as you think back to what you know about Alpha and Omega’s. If you and Dean were bonded, he would be able to scent most if not all of what you were feeling at any given time. You slowly pull back from his arms and look up at him, “So, we are…” You gesture between the two of you, “We’re…bonded and, and all that.”

Dean smirks at the question ands nods, “Yeah, been bonded for two years. I tried to get you a ring and do the whole marriage thing you said you didn’t need it as long as we were bonded. Your mark was all you needed.”

You hand goes up to your neck and you can feel small bumps on your neck. Dean’s mark on you. “Does that mean we’re…true mates?”

The blush slowly spreading over his freckles was the only answer you needed.

You frown remembering something Dean had said, “Wait. What did you mean before? Did someone take me?” Dean’s jaw clenches and you knew you were on track, you could smell his anger blubbing up again and it was making your insides quiver. This wasn’t the way you had pictured Dean making your inside quiver.

Dean clears his throat to control his anger, “Yeah.” His voice is filled with guilt and shame and if you knew Dean, and you did, he was blaming himself, “We just got you back last night.”

Last night. That explains why Dean was panicked when you didn’t answer the phone. He was worried someone had you again, “How long was I gone?”

“A month.” Dean holds your gaze, “I lost you for a month.”

You step back into his arms and cup his cheeks gently in your hands, “It’s not your fault, Dean. You shouldn’t blame yourself for whatever happened.”

He looks away from you, “It is my fault. You’re my Omega. My job is to protect you and I failed.” You wanted to argue with him but when his eyes met yours you knew now wasn’t the time.

Sam hung up the phone as he walked back into the kitchen and looked at Dean, “Okay, I called around and no one knows for sure, but it sounds like your memory was affected when you were kidnapped and sent to wherever it was you were, but I found another group of hunters, a family, in the area who experienced the same thing. They are a day’s drive, so we should head out as soon as possible.”

Dean nods and looks down at you, “Alright, I’ll call Cas and have him stay with you here while Sam and I go check this out.”

Of course, Dean wanted you to stay behind. You frown and shake your head, “Uh, no. You’re not leaving me here. I’m going with you.”

He raises his left brow, “No, you’re not. You’re not leaving the bunker until we get this sorted and maybe not even then.”

“You can’t be serious right now…” You look at Sam who holds up his hands letting you know you were on your own on this one. Your eyes travel back to Dean’s and you glare up at him, “Dean, I am not going to just stay locked up here and let you run head first into whatever you’re going into, especially because it’s all my fault. I am coming with you,” You cross your arms over your chest.

“Omega…” His voice was deadly low, and you knew you were walking a thin line right now. “…don’t make me make you stay,” He couldn’t even look at you as he said it. He has never once made you submit to him like that but after losing you for a month he would do it if he had to.

You narrow your eyes at him and stand toe to toe, “Well, _Alpha,_ I am going whether you like it or not and we both know you won’t.”  

It was clear you were not going to back down and you were right. He wouldn’t make you stay back that way. He groans and runs a hand down his face, “Go get packed.” He points his finger at you, his face stern and unyielding, “But if I tell you to wait in the car you wait, if I tell you to run you run. No arguments.”

“Yes, I promise. No arguments,” You beam up at him and kiss his cheek, “Thank you.” You rush off towards what you now assume is your shared bedroom to pack a bag.

Sam laughs on his way out of the kitchen, “Good think you really put your foot down, Dean.”

“Shut it, Sam!”

You were going on your first hunt and you had to admit you pretty excited, under all of the panic and absolute terror there was excitement. However, Dean wasn’t sharing your excitement. He had this terrible sinking feeling in his stomach that he was going to lose you for good when this was all over.


End file.
